shoot_an_arrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandpoint
Sandpoint is a town of about 1200 inhabitants settled on the Lost Coast between Magnimar and Windsong Abbey. Most of the population is human, but there are a few dozen elves, dwarves, gnomes, half-elves, half-orcs, etc. It was founded 40 years ago by an expedition of merchants from Magnimar looking to establish a manufacturing centre in this part of the wilderness. The Sandpoint Mercantile League built a glassworks, a harbour and other facilities which quickly attracted settlers and the town is currently undergoing a boom. Although technically a vassal town of Magnimar, Sandpoint has quite a bit of autonomy as it's just a bit too far away to rule directly. Still, the town sends modest tax levies to the city, and asks little in return (save for the occasional request for extra guards if the goblin tribes are acting up) The Late Unpleasentness Despite the booming economy, the past few year have been rocky, socially, for Sandpoint. Five years ago, a brutal string of murders were being committed through town. The serial killer, called Chopper by the locals, terrorized the town for a month. Chopper's final victim was town sheriff Casp Avertin who finally located Chopper mutilating another victim. Avertin was killed, but had mortally wounded Chopper. Deputy Balor Hemlock found the scene, and followed Chopper's blood trail to the island known as Stoot's Rock. Inside the shack of hermit Jervis Stoot, Hemlock discovered that Stoot and Chopper were the same, and that the man had gouged out his eyes in one last offering to a strange idol. Hemlock sealed the tunnels under Stoot's shack, burned the house to the ground and burned the staircase allowing access to Stoot's rock. He was immediately granted the position of sheriff to replace Avertin by popular demand. The island is now know as Chopper's Island, and is not visited by locals who see the place as cursed. A second tragedy occurred within months of the Chopper murders. The church at the north end of town burned down, claiming the lives of the pastor Ezakien Tobyn and his angelic adopted daughter Nualia. Although the fire was found to be simply an accident, the loss of the place affected the town deeply and it hasn't been the same since. It is hoped that the consecration of the new cathedral will mark the end of the Unpleasantness, and close this chapter in Sandpoint's history. Recent Events Sandpoint was recently attacked by goblins, and only saved by a group of heroes calling themselves The Drunkards. They eventually traced the source of the attack to the presumed-dead Nualia, who was attempting to transform herself to a demon and unleash an evil creature named Malfeshnakor on the town. The Drunkards were eventually able to defeat Nualia and secure the town's safety. The Drunkards are currently investigating a series of murders which bear a striking resemblance to the Chopper murders. Notables Kendra Deverin is the town mayor, and Balor Hemlock serves as town sheriff, and captain of the guards. The Sandpoint Mercantile Guild has no (official) power, but advises the mayor on matters about running the town. The guild is made up of members of local nobility, although day-to-day activities are handled by Sir Jasper Korvaski. The richest man in town Lonjiku Kaijitsu (owner of the glassworks) was the head of the guild until his death at the hands of his wife's son Tsuto. Other members include Aldern Foxglove (who owns several small businesses), Ven Vinder (owner of the most successful general store), Belven Valdemar (owner of the shipyard), Titus Scarnetti (who controls the logging industry) among others. Cyrdak Drokkus is the town's best known "celebrity", an actor/singer who runs the theatre. A common rumour in town is that he has been having a relationship with Sir Jasper, although no one seems to care that much (except for the extremely conservative Titus Scarnetti). Father Abstalar Zantus is recently arrived in town and is the priest of the new cathedral. Ven Vinder's daughter, Shayliss, has quite the reputation among young men in town. Places in the Town The town is the site of The Old Light, a ruined building that must be thousands of years old. Although only the foundations remain, it's position on the coast and the fact that it apparently was a tower many hundreds of feet tall led to it's designation as a lighthouse (although there is the occasional eccentric who speculates the building had some other purpose) The new Sandpoint Cathedral is built on the ruins of the old church. It venerates not one god, but a pantheon of six of the most commonly worshipped deities in the region (of various Neutral to Good alignments). Inns in the town include the Rusty Dragon (owned by Ameiko Kaijitsu, estranged daughter of Lonjiku), and the Black Deer (which used to be the White Deer, but was renamed after the fire). There are several taverns in town that don't rent rooms, including Craketooth's Tavern, The Hagfish and Fatman's Feedbag. Other services in town include an armoury, a smithy, a brothel, a clothing store, Goblin Squash Stables, a brewery and several markets and general stores.Category:PlacesCategory:Towns